los verdaderos sentimientos de marceline
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: después de que finn derrotara a el lich transcurrieron 3 años, y Marceline se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días que si ella amaba a finn a lo mismo finn también tenia lo mismo en mente hasta que una noche decide aclarar lo que siente por ella
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primer fic asi que lo hare de mi pareja favorita de hora de aventura que es finn y marceline esper y lo disfruten **

**recuerden que es mi primer fic asi que dejen sus reviews por si quieren que haga algo con el fic ok y empieza**

**(RECUERDEN QUE FINN TIENE 16 AÑOS EN EL FIC Y PIENSO QUE SI SE LO IMAGINAN MAS COMO UN ANIME ES MEJOR)**

**CAPITULO 1**

era una noche tan normal como cualquier otra en la tierra de ooo y en la casa de marceline la reina vampira solo se encontraba ella con una duda que la atormentaba desde hace ya un corto tiempo.

pensamiento de Marceline- me pregunto si la verdad solo me interesa finn como un amigo- penso la vampira recostada en su sillon y empezo a recordar todo el tiempo que han estado juntos.

(_**flash back)**_

_**era una noche lluviosa y un finn de 12 años estaba en su cuarto escuchando una historia que le decia su amigo y hermano jake **_

_**jake- entonces el vampiro paso por la carnicera que avia echo aplastando los craneos de sus victima por pura diversion- dijo jake golpeando una dona glaceada que tenia en un plato **_

_**Finn- no es cierto-dijo asustadoy cubriendose con su saco de dormir**_

_**jake- claro que si y luego el vampiro se puso a chuparle la salgrue a sus vitimas uuuuuuuuuu( con sonido como fantasma) dijo mientras agitaba la dona en la cara de finn**_

_**Finn:molesto-agh no jake lo que me dices es real o solo tratas de asustarme dime la verdad-dijo con un tono un poco molesto**_

_**jake:bolteando a verlo-si hermano y tambien dicen que embrujo este arbol-**_

_**finn:asustado-este... arbol?-**_

_**jake:bajando las escaleras-dulces sueños( con tono de fantasma otra vez) uuuuuuuu**_

_**finn-!jake¡**_

_**jake- uuuuuuuuu**_

_**finn-!MENTIROSO¡- finn le grito y se dispuso a dormir pero un sonido lo evito**_

_**gusano-wi wa wi wa wi wa wi wa wi wa- el gusano se percapta de que ahi esta finn y empieza a decir wo wo wo wo- intentando ivnotisarlo **_

_**finn:toma un libro y se lo lanza y dice- nada de gusanos en la cama y luego buelve a intentar dormir cuando en la ventana se algo golpearla y una silueta afuer por lo que finn intenta ver de quien se trata**_

_**de repente a parce una cara la cual espanta a finn por la venta na y luego se va **_

_**finn:grita como una niña y sale corriedo a donde esta jake **_

_**finn:nervioso y asustado-jake vi a alguien por la ventana deve ser el vampiro y no estamos preparado...-finn fue interrumpido por jake**_

_**jake-calmate yo invente todo solo queria asustarte-**_

_**finn-que pero y lo de la fuente confiable?- **_

_**jake-jejejeje eso tambien lo invente solo queria asusterte y finciono soy tremendo...dijo de una manera burlona para luego caer al piso asustado por que se abrio una ventana de golpe**_

_**jake: con miedo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito como una niñita pequeña y se puso a respirar rampidamente**_

_**finn:asomandoce por la ventana- no hay nadie solo fue el viento miedoso-**_

_**jake no tenia miedo estaba cantando mi cancion favorita de michael au au au au au-dijo mientras se parava e imitaba a michal jackson(de forma rara jajajaja) **_

_**finn-eres una niña-**_

_**luego una maleta color verde callo y finn prendio su linterna para ver que paso dirigio la luz a la maleta y luego asia un rincon de la pared el cual estaba una chical la cual los espanto con una cara que hizo era marceline**_

_**finn y jake se espantaron y se sentaron en el sillon por el que estaban y la vampira se sento en medio de los dos dandoles un abrazo con un brazo a cada quien **_

_**marceline-hola chicos mi nombre es marceline la reina de los vampiros-**_

_**finn-vas a aplastar mi craneo y chupar mi sangre?-dijo temeroso**_

_**jake-porfavor no chupes nuestra sangre-**_

_**marceline-jajajajaja calmados tontos no voy a hacer eso-**_

_**finn-que tu no chupas sangre-dijo ya mas clasmado **_

_**marceline-a veces lo hago pero no es la sangre lo que me gusta es el color-dijo sacando una freza y succionandole el color rojo**_

_**despues de hablar un poco marceline saco a finn y jake de su casa y jake convencio a finn para buscar nueva casa cuando...**_

_**(fin de flashback)**_

el recuerdo de marceline marceline fue interrumpido ya que alguien tocaba a su puerta por lo que marceline se dispuso a abrirla

abrio la puerta y ahi estaba finn el cual se veia muy cansado y agitado por alguna razon

marceline-finn estas bien-

finn-si solo nesesito tomar aire no te pre...no pudo terminar la frase ya que finn cayo reandido por el cansancio al suelo

finn solo escucho un par de gritos de marceline que pronunciaban el nombre de finn de forma preocupada y en tonces finn se desmayo

continuara

**Aqui el primer capitulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado y hasta luego subire el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible**


	2. revelaciones

**hola a todo lector otra ves estoy aqui para seguir con mi fic esta ves trate de hacerlo mas largo asi que solo les recuerdo que yo lo subo por que me gusta hacer fics a pesar de ser el segundo cap de mi unico fic pero yo seguire subiendo mas y mas recuerden finn tiene 16 años asi que sin mas problemas empezamos**

**capitulo 2**

**(**_**flashback)**_

_**finn´s pov(punto de vista de finn) **_

_**estaba en la casa del arbol y esa pregunta seguia retumbandome como una abeja en la cabeza, sera que marceline si me gusta, siempre me lo pregunto y la verdad desde que la conosco me a caido muy bien y es mi mejor amiga pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi. depronto jake sube a nuestro cuerto y me pregunto**_

_**jake:con una mirada preocupada -finn seria mejor que me cuentes lo que te a estado atormentando unltimamente-**_

_**finn- no lo se viejo te reiras de mi-dije con una cara penosa**_

_**jake-no claro que no soy tu hermano te lo juro-**_

_**finn:suspiro- de acuerdo esque desde hace un tiempo que he estado pensando mucho en marceline -**_

_**jake- ¿por que que le pasa?-**_

_**finn- a ella nada pero me refiero a que creo que me...- ubo un silencio peque ño por lo que jake pregunto**_

_**jake- ¿que te que?**_

_**finn- que creo que me gusta- dijo finn mientras se ponia rojo por la pena que le dio**_

_**jake: con cara mas o menos asi °o°- pero... pero... pero... no que solo la querias como amiga?-**_

_**finn- eso era antes despues de que termine con la pf visite a marceline ya que me sentia triste pero al estar con ella hasta se me olvido que la pf existia**_

_**jake- bien de acuerdo finn yo no me metere en esto esta vez ya que quiero ver si logras ser su novio por tu propia cuenta-**_

_**finn- deacuerdo gracias jake- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- por sierto jake al rato vuelvo-.**_

_**jake- ¿adonde vas a estas horas hermanito?-**_

_**finn- que no es obio a la casa de marcy-.**_

_**jake- con una mirada de burla- de acuerdo pero aun no le pongas sus besucones-**_

_**finn- jajajajaja de acuerdo jake- dijo mientras salia corriendo sin su espada ni su mochila.**_

_**mientras finn corria a casa de marceline este se encontro con un gigante como el de el capitulo del enquiridion y noto que este era en lugar de un gigante bobo y obezo era mas intelingente ( no quiero decir que era un genio si no que no estaba tan menso) y era mas fuerte**_

_**finn penzo que seria facil ganar con su espada pero recordo que las dejo en casa asi que tuvo que acabar con el usando sus propias manos (lo cual no seria tan dificil ya que como dije recuerden que es como estilo anime todo aqui jake es igual pero finn era mas rapido y mas fuerte de lo que seria un humano) a finn no le tomo mucho acabar con el ya que siendo mas fuerte finn se encargo de el en un minuto pero se canso demaciado por que tuvo que usar mucha energia**_

_**luego de eso corrio lo mas rapido posible cansandolo mas al llegar a casa de marcy finn toco la puerta para que despues de eso le abriera a finn la puerta **_

_**marceline-finn estas bien- **_

_**finn-si solo nesesito tomar aire no te pre...no pudo terminar la frase ya que finn cayo reandido por el cansancio al suelo **_

_**finn solo escucho un par de gritos de marceline que pronunciaban el nombre de finn de forma preocupada y en tonces finn se desmayo**_

_**(fin de flashback) **_

despues de un par de minutos finn desperto en cuento finn desperto se hayaba en la cama de marceline con ella al lado sentada viendolo fijamente como despertaba

marceline- que bueno que despiertas finn ya me habia preocupado- dijo mientras tocaba su pecho en forma de alivio

finn- donde estoy- dijo aun confundido

marceline- en mi cama ¿por que?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

finn se dio cuenta de esto y salto espanado de ahi

marceline- ¿que te ocurre finn?-

finn: balbuseando- na.. na... nada-

marceline- ok bueno y finn por que viniste a esta hora- dijo mientras finn se sentaba junto a ella en la cama

finn: muy sonrojado- a... bueno .. yo.. solo quise venir a visitate y saludar- dijo con una sonrisa finjida

marceline se dio cuenta de la sonrisa finjida de finn y le dijo

marceline- dime la verdad finn, a que viniste- dijo con una voz mas seria

finn-bueno bueno bueno te lo dire, ( suspiro finn) la verdad es que queria verte ya que contigo siempre me siento bien y yo solo queria estar aqui con tigo por que eres mi amiga y ... por que... la verdad tu... me gustas marcy- dijo muy sonrojado y agachando la cabeza

marceline se sorprendio de lo que dijo finn pues ella sentia lo mismo cuando estaba con el por lo que se sonrojo de igual forma

marceline- finn... ¿lo dices enserio ?

finn- s...si- finn afirmo pero seguia balbuseando- ¿por que?

marceline: abraza a finn y le dice- finn... a mi tambien me gustas y siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo

finn rapidamente cuando escucho esas palabras correspondio el abrazo de marceline, luego del abrazo marceline se le fue acercando a finn poco a poco y finn igual hasta que se unieron sus labios en un beso el cual duro poco tiempo por que necesitaban recuperar aire y finn y marceline dijeron

finn y marceline- maldito aire- dijeron para luego reirse ambos nuevamente se besaron pero marceline empezo darle un beso franses (nota de autor: lo puse asi para que no se escuche tan raro) haciendo que finn correspondiera finn recosto en la cama a marceline poniendose ensima de ella para seguir con su beso para luego pasar a otras cosas las cuales jake llama "nivel 15" finn y marceline sin darse cuenta ya no tenian ropa y estaba tirada por toda la habitacion cuando se dieron cuenta se vieron y abos se sonrojaron

finn- marceline... estas segura que lo quieres hacer-dijo con una cara de pena

marceline- estoy mas segura que nunca en mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa

finn- de acuerdo marceline... entonces aqui voy

despues de decir eso a marceline le empezo a doler demaciado pero ese dolor fue bajando poco a poco conforme finn lo hacia mas despacio y tranquilanente se besaban y tocaban por lo que se conocieron exactamente mejor ambos conforme lo hacian el dolor que sintio, se convirtio en placer para los dos, y asi siguieron hasta que los dos terminaron exaustos y decidieron dormir

finn- buenas noches marcy-

marceline- buenas noches finn

y asi termino una buena noche en la que finn abia conseguido una nueva novia

**aqui termina el capitulo de una vez les aviso que en el fic marceline y finn no tendran ningun hijo **

**pero bueno gracias por leer y perdonen la ausencia pero tuve problemas con mi compu **

**dejen sus review y hasta luego**


	3. celos

_**Hola a todos intentare seguir asiendo los capítulo más largos y sin más que decir aquí el capitulo 3**_

_**Y hare algo que no hago a menudo decirles algo a los que envían reviews primero **_

_**Guest: creo que tienes razón y sería mejor el que si tengan un hijo pero con el tiempo sabrán sobre eso de todas formas recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia ya regrese para escucharlos **_

_**(El titulo se refiere al amor de Finn no de marcy por si es que no lo entienden o algo) **_

_**Celos de mi primer amor**_

Era una linda y soleada mañana en Ooo (aunque claro en la casa de Marceline no se notaba mucho)

En esa mañana a finn se le olvido un poco todo lo de el día anterior ya que nada mas importaba para el que estar con Marceline.

**(Casa de Marceline)**

Finn se fue despertando poco a poco hasta que

Finn: abriendo despacio los ojos y mirando a su izquierda- p/f(pensamiento de finn) valla sí que Marceline es hermosa mientras duerme se ve tan tranquila y aparte...- pensó hasta que volvió a revisar el cuarto de nuevo ya que no recordaba muy bien lo que paso la noche anterior

Finn se dio cuenta que estaba toda su ropa junto a la de Marceline tirada por la habitación, finn pensó- ¿q... que... que ocurrió Aquí?, eso significa que yo estoy...- pensó para revisar bajo las cobijas y darse cuenta que estaba desnudo pero su mirada se fue con Marceline la cual estaba de la misma forma, p/f- Marceline y yo estamos en la misma cama y desnudos ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pensaba para recordar pero solo regresaban a su mente imágenes de Marceline gimiendo y finn pensó en algo lo cual se le hizo bueno o normal por así decirlo cuando Marceline despertó

Marceline: con una voz dulce pero seductora- buenos días héroe veo que despertaste primero que yo- dijo con una sonrisa y viéndolo a los ojos - y bien que tanto me ves ¿he?- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Finn- na... nada Marceline es solo que eres tan hermosa- le dijo sonrojado y haciendo sonrojar a la vampira

Marceline- gracias finn tu también eres muy lindo- le respondió aun sonrojada

Finn- dime Marceline ammm es que no recuerdo bien que paso anoche después de nuestra platica y el abrazo es que se me revolvió la mente después de eso por la felicidad que tuve en el momento en el que me abrazaste._ dijo Finn

Marceline- fácil finn lo que paso fue esto- dijo para luego darle un beso francés a finn por lo que el correspondió abrazándola y uniéndola a él y poniéndose encima de ella en la cama como la noche anterior y finn empezó a recordar la noche que tuvo con Marceline- valla ya te acuerdas- pregunto ella

Finn- si- le respondió con una sonrisa para luego seguir con el beso e intentar hacerlo de nuevo con Marceline pero…

Marceline- finn espera-dijo separándose un poco de él.

Finn- ¿qué pasa marcy no lo quieres hacer de nuevo?- dijo él con una mirada sucia para forzarla a seguir.

Marceline- si quiero pero es que lo hicimos toda la noche hay que descansar un poco ¿si?

Finn- de acuerdo, mejor vamos a desayunar tengo hambre- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su ropa para cambiarse

Marceline- si que tienes razón- respondió la vampiresa para cambiarse también

**Mientras tanto en casa de finn y jake **

Jake acababa de despertar por lo que decidió despertar de igual forma a finn el cual él pensaba avía regresado después de unas horas de la casa de Marceline

Jake- Finn ya despiértate hay que ver que aventuras tendremos hoy- dijo jake mientras se dirigía a la cama de finn

Jake- hermanito ya levanta... ¿te?- dijo confundido ya que finn no estaba en su cama pensó que estaría en la cocina lamentablemente ahí tampoco estaba por lo que se empezó a asustar desordeno toda la casa pero no encontró nada solo la mochila y la espada de Finn Jake creyó que podría estar en el dulce reino así que se fue para haya con las cosas de Finn

**(Mientras tanto en casa de Marceline)**

Finn y Marceline ya habían terminado de desayunar por lo que fueron un rato a la sala para ver unas películas Marceline estaba sentada en el sillón y Finn se recostó en las piernas de ella.

Marceline - oye Finn ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?- pregunto la vampiresa.

Finn- pues iba a ir al dulce reino por un festival que me dijo Jake que abría hoy así que pues ¿quieres ir?-

Marceline- claro Finn, contigo a donde quieras- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Finn- bien pero te tengo que dar algo para que puedas salir sin quemarte con el sol, de hecho aquí lo traigo- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de color plata de su bolsillo- espero y te guste-

Marceline- muchas gracias Finn- le dijo mientras lo besaba y abrazaba muy fuerte

Finn- de nada Marcy que bueno que te guste- le dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro- bien ahora mejor vámonos-

Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza y después de eso Finn se dirigió a la puerta para abrir la puerta Marceline se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente del brazo mientras lo miraba muy feliz con una gran sonrisa Finn solo le sonrió también y se fueron ambos para dirigirse al dulce reino

**(En el Dulce reino)**

Se encontraba la dulce princesa arreglando unos asuntos reales para poder tener todo el día libre cuando llega Jake

Jake- ¡DULCE PRINCESA!- GRITO el perro amarillo el cual entro rápido a la sala donde se encontraba la dulce princesa

Dp- hola ¿qué pasa Jake?

Jake- perdón por interrumpirte pero no has visto hoy a Finn por aquí ¿no es así?- el perro esperaba que ella ya le hubiera mandado a hacer algo a Finn

Dp- no, no lo he visto últimamente, ¿Por qué?-

Jake- o no nada solo que no lo he encontrado en casa y dejo su espada y su mochila en casa pero no sé donde pueda estar- hubo una pausa y recordó que Finn salió en la noche- claro Finn está con Marceline porque se me habrá olvidado jejeje… espera un momento eso significa que Finn se quedo a dormir con ella lo que significa que… mierda sabia que lo tenía que dejar ir en el día a su casa y no en la noche para que estuvieran solos, soy un tonto- dijo mientras estaba como de spawm face.

Dp- espera ¿Finn está con esa maldita chupa sangre?- dijo furiosa mientras apretaba los puños

Jake- si pero…- Jake se dio cuenta de lo que dijo la dulce princesa y se enojo por lo que le grito- ¡¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA?! ¡NO ES PARA QUE LE DIGAS ASÍ A MARCY ELLA ES UNESTRA AMIGA ¿QUE USTEDES DOS NO SE LLEVABAN YA BIEN?!- le grito el perro por lo que la Dp se espanto.

Dp- pues si pero…-

Jake- si no te conociera pensaría que estas celosa

Dp- no lo estoy- le grito mientras se sonrojaba

Jake- nunca dije que lo estuvieras pero…. Espera un momento, no estás celosa ¿verdad?- le pregunto con una cara picara a la Dp

Dp- no, no lo estoy-

Jake- entonces no te importa si te digo que paso con ellos en la noche ¿no es así?-

Dp- pues no, cuéntame-

Jake- lo más seguro es que Finn y Marceline ya hayan llegado al nivel 15 ayer-

Dp- ¿QUE?- se exalta y toma a Jake de los brazos cargándolo de forma brusca- porque dejaste que lo hiciera yo me le quería declarar para estar con él y ser su primera vez- se sonrojo por lo que dijo y dejo caer de cara a Jake

Jake- lo sabía, sabía que estabas celosa- se rio de ella y ella le dijo- entonces no ha llegado a eso Finn- jake se paro y le respondió- lo más seguro es que si lo haya hecho pues el si está enamorado de marcy-

Dp- que mal, bueno simplemente tengo que quitarle eso de la cabeza-

Jake- que pero Finn la ama no es bueno que tu- fue interrumpido por que Finn y Marceline entran a la sala donde se encontraban

**Hasta aquí subiré el sig. Lo más pronto posible perdón por la ausencia apenas hoy pudieron arreglar el internet recuerden dejen reviews y ahí nos leemos (eso suena muy raro) **


	4. te odio

**Hey que onda a todos perdón por mi retraso pero tuve fallas técnicas de nuevo (puta compu) en fin pagare el tiempo que estuve ausente y les traigo el cap. 4 de los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline y chequen mi nuevo fic llamado la verdad búsquenlo en mi perfil o búsquenlo en la sección de hora de aventura ahora si empecemos**

Después de que Finn y Marceline llegaran al dulce reino una mirada de celos y asesina salió de la Dp espantando a Finn y Marceline

-Así que Finn, Marceline que los trae al dulce reino- dijo Jake de forma en la que se entendiera que se fueran pero no entendieron así que Finn respondió

- a nada solo pasamos por lo del festival del dulce reino, ¿Por qué?- dijo feliz el humano

- oh no por nada, a cierto Finn ¿estuviste toda la noche con Marceline?- pregunto esperando que su hermano digiera que se fue a dormir de regreso a la casa del árbol tarde por lo que no lo vio llegar y se fue temprano para ver a Marceline.

- ammm pues de echo si Jake dormí con ella en su casa- respondió sonrojado el chico por recordar que casi no durmió que digamos.

-claro que casi no se puede decir que dormimos mucho, ¿no es así Finn?- dijo sonrojada la vampira viendo a Finn el cual tuvo que seguir hablando.

- si es cierto casi no dormimos en toda la noche es mas sigo cansado jajaja pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida- decía Finn aun sonrojado viendo como Jake se ponía con dudas.

- descuida Finn esta noche volveremos a recordar ese momento y lo volveremos a vivir- dijo con un tono muy sensual y seductor.

- a ver espérame tantito hermano pues que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche juntos no me digas que….- menciono el perro pero se queda callado ve a Finn el cual solo afirma con la cabeza.- ¡QUE! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DEL PASO 15 POR QUE NUNCA HACES CASO! Al menos espero que haya valido la pena no hacerme caso- lo ultimo lo dijo con la cara de puchero y los brazos cruzados.

- oh sí que valió la pena Jake- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano.

- eres un maldita sanguijuela solo lo quieres para hacerle daño a Finn por eso lo obligaste a hacer eso contigo maldita Marceline ojala te pudras en el infierno- dijo la Dp en un tono bajo (y muy enputada por así decirlo) asía Marceline (creo que es obvio XD).

- ¿qué rayos te pasa Dp? ¿Porque de repente hablas a así de?….- Finn se calló al darse cuenta de que Marceline le dio una cachetada a la Dp.

- ¿qué diablos te pasa? Como te atreves a decir eso yo amo a Finn y aparte las únicas personas las cuales lastimaron a Finn fueron tú y la niñita de fuego cuando lo rechazaron tuvieron varias oportunidades y de todas formas las desperdiciaron yo en cambio si acepte a Finn por quien es exactamente y no quiero cambiarlo como tú que decías que si no era de tu edad nunca tendrían nada juntos además ni siquiera te gusta el me enfermas- le dijo la vampiresa enojada pero manteniendo su furia porque no quería transformarse en un monstruo gigante y destruirlo todo.

- QUIEN DIJO QUE NO GUSTARA ES POR ESO QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTE CONTIGO SINO CONMIGO- le grito a la vampiresa, luego de eso se paro rápido empujo a Marceline tirándola y se acerco a Finn corriendo para darle un beso en la boca por lo que Marceline se quedo con la boca abierta.

Pero no duro mucho el beso (no paso de 3 segundos) pues Finn rápido la empujo la miro enojado mientras se limpiaba la boca como si hubiera besado el piso para luego decirle con una voz fría.

-**¡ ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA COMO CREES QUE VOY A VOLVERTE A AMAR DEPUES DE TODO ESE TIEMPO EN EL QUE ME GUSTASTE Y TU LO SAVIAS PERFECTAMENTE IGUAL QUE A Marceline ME DAS ASCO ESTAS ENFERMA! – **le grito Finn a la Dp la cual se quedo con cara de wtf por lo que acababa de escuchar en eso Finn se acerco a Marceline junto con Jake y la ayudo a pararse luego de eso Finn, Jake y Marceline se fueron por no sin antes que Finn le lanzara una mirada a la Dp como de un metalero cuando lo terminan (si no saben cual es como de ¡tú te lo pierdes perra! Y luego poner la típica posición de los dedos de rock ya saben la de los cuernos y mueves la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás) y luego se marcho

**Yyyyyyyy hasta aquí el capitulo para todos se que fue corto pero tengo sueño mañana empezare con el cap. 2 del FIC de la verdad y recuerden dejen sus reviews yo les contesto y adiós chao **


	5. a empezar con una nueva vida

**Hola como están todos yo se que bien pero pues ya que no me pueden responder le hare la pregunta a mi perro o mierda el tampoco me respondió soy un jodido forever alone pero no me importa ya que se que a ustedes tampoco, bueno en primero no me esperaba que supieran acerca de Germán y todo el pedo pero veo que les pareció divertido así que yo pondré eso cuando se me ocurra recuerden checar mi otro fic para los que no lo han leído y sin nada más que decir comencemos antes de empezar se me olvidaba decir que en una parte se dirán varias groserías si no tolera alguno eso le sugiero se salte la parte pero como veo que a nadie le afecta entonces sigan leyendo **

**Capitulo 5: A empezar con una nueva vida**

Finn, Jake y Marceline salieron del dulce reino Finn estaba enojado como si cuando te regalan una torta y al momento en el que la vas a morder te dan una patada en los huevos (por así decirlo) hasta que algo o alguien llamo su atención

-Ammm Finn estas escuchándome te estoy hablando- decía Marceline hasta que Finn al fin la escucho y volteo

-a si perdón me distraje un rato pero es cierto dime Jake ¿no es hora de que te regreses a la casa ya? ¿No lo crees?- dijo el humano para que el perro los dejara solos

- mmmm creo que lo que quieres hacer es irte con tu noviecita si es lo que quieres solo dilo no hay nada de malo-

- pues si me quiero ir con ella si no te importa-

- claro que no pero ten esto primero Finn- Finn le extiende la mano y Jake le da una cosa rara en la mano

- ¿qué es esto jake?

- es un condón te hable de ellos cuando tuvimos la charla del nivel 15.

- Ooooh claro ya recuerdo pero ¿para qué me lo das?-

- ¿Cómo que para qué? No seas tonto capas y la dejas embarazada-

- oye yo se que Finn no sería tan descuidado aparte a mi no me importa si eso pasa y estoy segura que a Finn tampoco ¿verdad?-

-si Jake deberías confiar más en mí-

-de acuerdo confiare en ti mejor yo ya me voy quede de ver a arcoíris y ya se me hace tarde adiós- jake se despide y se va mientras Finn y Marceline van de regreso a su casa llegando se sientan en el sillón y Marceline se recostó en las piernas de Finn hablaron un buen rato riéndose y viendo una película de terror si Finn se espantaba Marceline lo besaba para que se calmara un poco después de un rato se acabo la película y decidieron irse a "dormir" subieron los dos al cuarto simplemente se subieron a la cama y se besaban de forma apasionada Finn la recostó en la cama y el estaba sobre ella besándola y acariciándola con su mano derecha en el vientre metiendo un poco la mano por la camisa de ella mientras que Marceline le quitaba el gorro para acariciar su pelo, Finn le empezó a quitar la camisa y el sostén que tenia Marceline y le besaba los pechos mientras que a ella le salían varios gemidos que no podía evitar y Finn con su mano izquierda le acariciaba las piernas para luego quitarle el pantalón y seguido de eso sus braga ( o como le conozcan a eso) Finn se quito su ropa arrojándola al piso junto a la de Marceline ( el condón que le dio a Finn estaba en el bolsillo de Finn XD)

- bueno Marcy ¿estás lista?-

- Finn ya no me preguntes eso solo hazlo- le dijo de forma en la que Finn solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a repetir lo que hizo con ella la noche anterior pero esta vez no le dolió a Marcy solo gemía de placer por lo que hacía que Finn se excitara más pasaron la noche haciendo el amor los dos para luego caer dormidos en brazos del otro.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Marceline despertó pero no vio a Finn con ella por lo que se quedo sentada en su cama volteando por todas partes. –Finn ¿Dónde estás?- no obtuvo respuesta bajo así sin ropa a su cocina donde vio al humano ya cambiado preparando algo de desayunar.-Finn que bueno creí que no estabas- ante el comentario Finn se quedo sorprendido enserio ella pensaba que Finn era lo bastante descarado para hacer algo como dejarla sola

-Marceline enserio pensabas que podría dejar sola a la chica que amo- Marceline solo pudo sonreír por lo que acababa de decir Finn –hay tontito obvio que no solo me preocupe que alguien te hubiera sacado de aquí a la fuerza me espante al no verte en cama conmigo me alegra que mi mente solo me jugara una broma- Finn fue y abrazo a Marceline tiernamente por lo que ella solo pudo contestar su abrazo, Finn sentía extraña a Marceline reviso bien y se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda se sonrojo y le dijo en el oído –Marcy creo que deberías cambiarte antes de bajar te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiera venido Jake a la casa- Marceline se dio cuenta que no estaba ni cambiada por lo que soltó a Finn y de forma penosa se intento tapar el cuerpo con sus manos pero fue inútil porque seguía moviendo sus manos a lo loco por todo su cuerpo hasta que dejo de intentar cubrirse y le dijo a Finn –creo que eso no importa Finn después de todo lo hemos estado haciendo juntos es normal para mí que me veas así- Finn se queda con una ceja arriba como si estuviera confundido de todo lo que dijo solo pudo decirle –de acuerdo Marcy ¿quieres algo de desayunar?-

-mmmm si sírveme un tazón con fresas-

-Claro enseguida linda- dijo el humano con una sonrisa mientras del refrigerador busca la fresas el comentario hizo que la vampiresa se sonrojara luego de eso se sentó en el sofá esperando a Finn ya cuando trajo el desayuno de Marcy y sus huevos con tocino se sentó al lado de Marceline cuando terminaron de desayunar no hubo gran cosa Marceline se avía cambiado ya y decidieron quedarse todo el día ahí pero al medio día cuando pensaron que nada les arruinaría el día alguien toco la puerta por lo que Finn fue a abrir tomo la perilla y antes de abrirla por completo la puerta le metió un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo de espalda quien era la persona que había llegado de golpe nadie más que la dulce princesa cuando Marceline al verla apretó los dientes con rabia y cerro su puño mientras ponía una cara de te voy a matar la Dp sin nada que decirle a Marceline se le aventó encima como si no hubiera un mañana ( que probablemente para ella no va existir si intenta algo tonto).

-¿qué diablos te pasa Dp? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? si sabes que a Finn no le interesas- dijo para cambiar de posición y poner a la Dp bajo ella

-es porque a mí me gusta Finn y no dejare que arruine su vida con una tonta vampiresa como tu- en eso la Dp le saco el dedo si es que me entienden ósea así .l. -_- lo cual hizo que se enojara mas Marceline y le dio varios golpes a la cara por lo que la Dp se seguía quejando del dolor

-te tengo noticias puta Finn es completamente mío y yo por igual de él así que vele bajando de huevos a tus broncas y déjanos en paz- la sigue golpeando hasta que la Dp ya no sentía ni la cara de tanto golpe Finn se despertó ya que se quedo desmayado y le dijo a Marceline -Marcy ya déjala no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con esta mierda se nota que está desesperada como para venir y pensar que te hará un rasguño, creo que no me entendiste mierda Dp cuando te dije que no me interesas es porque no me interesas así que ya vete- la Dp se para y sale corriendo cuando ve que Marceline sigue con su cara de estas muerta perra la Dp en esos momento estaba tan molesta con esa pareja que casi (hubiera ella querido tener un fierro golpeador de parejas felices XD) salió la Dp de la casa para llamar a su halcón –viernes- rápido el halcón la toma con sus garras (como en fuego inestable) y se la lleva al dulce reino.

-lamento que te haya dado el portazo en la cara esa maldita-

-no descuida no me dolió o no tanto pero descuida todo saldrá bien estoy seguro que reaccionara y se dará cuenta del mal que nos quiere hacer-

-puede que tengas razón pero simplemente no soporto que ella intente alejarte de mí-

-Marceline ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-ammm claro Finn ¿qué ocurre?-

-Pues veras si yo te pidiera que me hicieras vampiro ¿lo harías?-

-pues claro yo no quiero que tú mueras y me dejes sola ¿Por qué?-

-es que me preguntaba si tú me podrías hacer vampiro ahora-

-Este Finn no lo sé-

-pero dijiste que si, vamos yo quiero estar contigo el resto de la eternidad por favor es lo único que te pido-

-Finn me odiare por esto mañana- Marceline toma de los brazos a Finn y se acerca a su cuello y clava sus colmillos en el al principio le dolió demasiado pero se fue calmando conforme Marceline dejaba de apretar su cuello con sus colmillos después lo soltó y Finn se desmayo una vez más por lo que Marceline lo dejo encima de su cama después de una hora exactamente Finn despertó pero ya no era más un chico humano si no un vampiro por lo que nunca crecerá como Marceline abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta alcanzar a ver a Marceline a un lado de él dormida cuando la vio no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo ella era tan hermosa en todo momento pero se veía tan calmada y feliz Finn se levanto con hambre y bajo por unas fresas para practicar como succionar el color lo logro después de embarrarse toda la fresa 5 veces vio que ya era de noche por lo que decidió regresar a su cama Marceline estaba tan cansada que se durmió todo desde que hizo a Finn vampiro hasta la mañana siguiente paso más o menos una semana y Marceline empezó a sentirse con mareos y nauseas tanto ella como Finn no entendían que sucedía hasta que un día mientras Finn se relajaba viendo unas películas Marceline llego súper contenta y rápido se subió encima de Finn el cual estaba sentado en el sillón por lo que ella se sentó sobre el volteándolo a ver y lo empezó a besar varias veces Finn no entendía nada por lo que la curiosidad lo invadió

-Marcy cálmate y dime que ocurrió para que estés así de feliz-

-bien es que lo que pasa es que Salí con arcoíris fuimos a un hospital para que me dijeran que era todo eso que me pasaba y adivina que- lo dijo rodeando el cuello de Finn con sus brazos

-¿qué cosa?-

-estoy embarazada Finn vas a ser padre- dijo la vampiresa súper emocionada

-¿voy a ser papá?- dice con una cara así l (OoO) l

-si Finn ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

-Marcy dime que no es una de tus bromas-

-vamos Finn yo nunca bromearía con eso y tú lo sabes bien-

-en ese caso- le da un tierno beso a Marceline el cual ella corresponde sin pensarlo dos veces luego se separan y Finn pone su frente junto a la de Marceline –voy a ser papá que bueno no puedo creerlo Marceline me tomaste por sorpresa-

-qué bueno que estas feliz pero eso significa que nos vamos a casar para hacer de nuestra relación juntos mas oficial por eso y porque me eh imaginado como seria nuestra boda-

-jajajajaja lo importante es decirles a todos la noticia del bebé y luego planearemos la boda ¿de acuerdo?-

-si mi amor- saca una pequeña risita y vuelve a decir –siempre quise decirte así Finn-

-creo que mañana les diremos hoy hay que dormir bien para que mañana no nos quedemos con cara de sueño ¿si?-

-claro vamos- y así Finn y Marceline se fueron a dormir para poder ir a decirles a todos de lo del bebé y pasaron una linda noche juntos.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí llegamos perdonen la demora pero estuve falto de tiempo ganas ye inspiración pero ya eh vuelto y pronto subiré el cuarto episodio de mi otro fic les recuerdo ir a leerlo si quieren también es finnceline y aquí sin nada más que decir yo me retiro que tengo sueño y nos leemos luego chau chau**


	6. la noticia

**Ho-hola soy Germán y les apuesto que, nah se crean no soy Germán. Hola a todos espero perdonen la tardanza pero pues mejor empezare rápido recomiendo checar mi one-shot si aun no lo leen y ahora si continuo**

**Capitulo 6: la noticia **

Era de día en la tierra de Ooo y un joven vampiro despertaba

-*bostezo* ¿ya es de día? La verdad no sé todo se ve obscuro aquí- decía Finn medio dormido para luego sentarse en su cama y tallarse los ojos

-buenos días héroe ¿dormiste bien?- preguntaba una vampira la cual se empezaba a despertar

-buenos días y si pude dormir bien después de todo duermo junto a ti –le dijo sonriendo para luego besar a Marceline apasionadamente en la boca

Finn comenzó a intensificar el beso con un beso francés en el cual seguían besándose por varios segundo cada que se separaban Finn la volvía a besar mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba la pierna y con la mano izquierda el vientre, Marceline trataba de controlarse cosa que pudo pero Finn era el que tenía ganas de sexo por lo que lo intentaba parar cosa que no pudo pues termino debajo de Finn

-Marceline no sé porque no quieres hacerlo sabes que cuando se trata de que yo lo quiera hacer siempre terminas diciendo que si mejor déjate llevar porque siempre es lo mismo- le decía el vampiro besándole el cuello para tentarla más

-Finn espera t…. tu di…. Dijiste que temprano daríamos la noticia de lo del bebe- dijo entre jadeos intentado hacer que parara pero no funciono

-marcy sabes que nadie debe de estar despierto ahora ya que es muy temprano mejor hay que divertirnos un rato- le volvió a decir para luego meter mano en el short que usaba Marceline para dormir y luego meterle dos dedos en la vagina haciendo que Marceline gimiera del placer y siguiera jadeando pero algo los interrumpió en ese momento, ya que tocaron la puerta por lo que Marceline y Finn bajaron a abrir apresuraron por lo cual a Marceline se le olvido abrocharse de nuevo el short y solo abrió la puerta Finn con Marceline a su lado

-hola hermanito- saludaba Jake a el cual lo acompañaba arcoíris

-hola Jake hola arcoíris ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntaba el vampiro (se me olvidaba decir que aun no saben que Finn es vampiro)

-es que hace un buen tiempo que no pasas a saludarnos y quise ver como estabas y también quería ver a Marceline por lo de su bebe- dijo con una cara así (:3) para luego ver a Marceline que también observo como tenía medio desabrochado el cierre de su short. –Ups ¿los interrumpimos en algo?- puso una sonrisita burlona volver a centrar su mirada en Finn el cual se sonrojo y se empezó a rascar la nuca y reír nerviosamente

-no claro que no Jake- decía el vampiro el cual tapaba su cuello con su mano desde que abrió la puerta

-aja si tu, a mi no me engallas muchachito- iba a decir algo mas pero le puso más atención a su hermano ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el tono de su piel era exactamente igual al Marceline y que sus colmillos de arriba sobresalían. –Finn ¿qué le paso a tu piel y dientes?-pregunto serio el can señalando sus colmillos

-na…nada Jake que te hace pensar que me ocurre algo- decía mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire

-lo mismo que me pone a pensar porque vuelas- le respondió cruzándose de brazos (¿o patas?)

-ups jejeje bueno veras lo que pasa es que…..- no articulo otra palabra pues quito su mano de su cuello dejando ver la marce de colmillos

-haaaaaaaaaa, lo sabia esta chupa sangre te mordió- le grito a su hermano señalando a Marceline

-Hey no me digas así- dijo la vampiresa flotando asía Finn

-si ella me mordió pero porque yo se lo pedí- le volvió a gritar el vampiro descendiendo asía su hermano seguido de Marceline la cual abrazo desde el cuello a el vampiro

-¿pero por que lo hiciste?- le pregunto el can ya más tranquilo

-porque si seguía siendo humano entonces un día iba a morir y yo no quería dejar a Marceline sola nunca por lo que ese día en el que vino la Dp buscando pelea con Marceline o más bien dicho una paliza de parte de Marceline pues yo…..-

-espera ¿la Dp vino aquí para golpear a Marceline?-pregunto confundido el can para que su hermano le respondiera con solo un "si" por lo que se empezó a reír el perro pensando en cómo le rompió la madre Marceline a la Dp

Después de que se rio un rato Finn le conto lo sucedido a Jake y arcoíris para luego reunirse en casa de Marceline todos los amigos de Finn y Marceline, habían venido, tronquitos, Fiona, cake, (es que decidí meter a los de aaa en la historia nada más porque si XD) Marshall, a las princesas, y príncipes a excepción de gumball por razones obvias, el rey helado, y la reina helada que a pesar de que Finn, y Fiona los odiaban esos dos se portaron bien durante todo el tiempo.

Ya cuando todos habían llegado Marceline y Finn les contaron el hecho de que Marceline estaba embarazada y que se iban a casar Finn y Marceline en las dos noticias todos dijeron un gran "¿QUEEEEEEEEE?" pero después de un momento se calmaron para luego empezar una fiesta en la que todos se divirtieron pero una vez que dieron las 2:30 de la mañana todos regresaron a sus casas dejando solos de nuevo a Finn y Marceline

-estoy agotado y tengo sueño pero creo que comeré algo antes de acostarme- decía el vampiro sobándose la pansa para luego ver como Marceline se dirigía a su cuarto sin pronunciar palabra alguna, luego de que Finn termino de comer unas fresas que estaban en un plato dentro del refrigerador se fue volando a su cuarto para cuando llego no estaba acostada Marceline y no la veía por ningún lado hasta que

-buuuuuu – lo espanto desde la espalda a Finn el cual cayó en la cama espantado. –Jajaja debiste ver tu cara, bueno dejándonos de tonterías ¿tienes sueño?- se lo pregunto ya calmada y sin reírse

-ammm pues si creo que ya me dormiré- antes de que se acomodara para dormir Marceline le salto encima besándolo y con una mano agarrándole el miembro

-tu descansaras nada hasta que me hagas sentir bien y con eso me refiero a que no dormirás hasta que me canse de tener sexo- dijo con una sonrisita sucia haciendo que Finn tragara saliva de forma ruidosa

-va….vamos Marceline tu misma me dijiste ayer por la mañana que no querías-

-pero sabes que cuando me dan ganas soy insaciable- volvió a decir la vampira para luego bajarle los pantalones y los calzones a Finn y acto seguido darle placer a Finn con la boca (obviamente me entienden pero me suena raro decirlo o escribirlo aun que no estaría mal que Marceline me hiciera eso, o lo siento mi mente pervertida esta activa) Finn jadeaba por lo que hacia Marceline, antes de que continuara la detuvo

-Marcy me voy a venir si sigues así por eso mejor me vengo dentro tuyo en lugar de tu boca- después decir eso Marceline se coloco de forma de perrito para que Finn le bajara las bragas y empezara a metérselo.

Siguieron así dúrate un buen rato para luego ya no aguantar más y Finn se quedo casi desmayado del cansancio para luego ver el reloj

-¡¿Qué MIERDA YA SON LAS 4:00 DE LA TARDE?!- grito Finn con cara de que no se lo creía

-*suspira* vaya que fue genial Finn esta vez duramos mucho ¿no crees? Aun que a decir verdad yo aun quiero mas- volteo a ver a Finn con su mirada sucia

-no marcy yo ya no puedo y además no eh dormido nada por favor déjame descansar- suplicaba el vampiro que no se podía mover por el hecho del cansancio. –Mira ni siquiera puedo mover un solo musculo- Marceline aprovecho eso para sentarse encima de él y hacer que el pene de Finn se parara de nuevo

-no que no te podías mover eres un mentiroso pero bueno al menos creo que jugare un rato mas- hizo una risita y volvía meterse el pene de Finn aprovechando que ya no sentía nada el vampiro

-Marceline voy a terminar muerto si sigo así déjame descansar por favor-

-que no- seguía gimiendo. – ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?, que como dimos una fiesta todos deben seguir dormidos por lo que nadie nos distraerá de esto- se rio de nuevo para luego continuar todo el día así

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy se que es corto como todos mis capítulos pero estoy trabajando en un especial para todos ustedes así que de todas formas espero les haya gustado y ahora aprovechare para decirles feliz navidad (atrasada) y siempre recuerden que a pesar de que tan mala sea un problema nunca dejen de intentarlo (palabras inmortales de Iván 2012) ok la frase motivadora de la semana ahora si hasta la próxima **


	7. el tiempo del embarazo

**Hola enserio les suplico no me maten por tardarme con el capitulo es que estuve des inspirado pero ya volví y con una noticia la cual es que dentro de poco se acabara este fic puesto que yo no planee que este fuera un fic largo así que pues continuemos con este fic que adoro y gracias a todos por seguir leyéndolo y empezamos con esto por fa no me maten **

**Capitulo 7: el tiempo del embarazo **

Después de todo un día de sexo (si se acuerdan del episodio pasado ¿no?) Finn estaba más que agotado y al fin Marceline se tranquilizo un poco ya eran las 12:00 de la madrugada y se encontraba a un Finn agotado en su cama

-estoy cansao ya vamos a dormirnos marcy tengo sueño- dijo el vampiro recostado mientras volteaba a ver a Marceline la cual se estaba acostando en la cama

-de acuerdo Finn al fin y al cabo ya me canse- dicho esto abrazo a Finn acostándose sobre él y recargando su cabeza en su pecho**. –**perdona por obligarte a hacerlo es que tenía ganas jejeje-

-descuida estoy o estaré bien mientras que descanse- dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la vampira. –Duerme bien amor-

-igual tu - luego de decir esto se besan y se duermen

(Ok vamos a acelerar un poco el tiempo jejeje)

Ya habían pasado 5 meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se veía a un a nuestro héroe y su esposa comiendo con Jake y Arcoíris en casa de Jake

-y díganme como les ah ido después de su boda- decía Jake tomando un pedazo de carne y mordiéndolo

-pues nos ha ido muy bien pulgoso, a decir verdad me espante el día de la boda por lo nerviosa que estaba- dijo Marceline la cual estaba tomando el plato que le traía Finn para que comiera algo, Marceline ya se le notaba mucho la panza por lo del bebe y ya muy seguido sentía varias patadas del mismo

-y no eras la única amor yo también estaba algo nervioso pero al verte caminando hasta donde estaba con ese hermoso vestido blanco que tenias, me relaje por ver tu belleza- el comentario hizo sonrojar a Marceline para luego besar a Finn

-jejeje que bueno es ver que mi hermanito encontró la felicidad con una chica- dijo el can comiendo un poco más. –a decir verdad Finn… yo siempre pensé que Marceline era mejor que esas princesas con las que estabas jejeje solo que nunca dije nada porque pensé que me dirías de cosas- dijo algo apenado el perro mientras se rascaba la nuca

-jejeje pues si me lo hubieras dicho antes puede que me hubiera evitado mucho rollo de eso de las princesitas-

- si jake es mejor intentar a quedarse sin hacer nada no lo crees- menciono la vampiresa con una gran sonrisa

-jejeje si tal vez tengan razón, y díganme ¿ya saben cómo le pondrán a su pequeño?-

-ammm la verdad es que no, no habíamos pensado en ningún nombre para el jejeje- dijo algo apenada la reina vampiro mientras ponía una cara más o menos así ^_^

-pues como que no han pensado en nombres para su hijo si eso es algo muy importante- dijo arcoíris la cual estaba sentada junto a Jake

-pues lo sabemos pero pues no se nos ocurría nada aunque desde hace un tiempo eh tenido la idea de un nombre para el bebe- dijo el vampiro logrando captar la atención de todos haciendo que lo vieran fijamente

-¿Qué? ¿Tu ya tenias pensado en un nombre y no me dijiste?- dijo con cara de puchero la reina vampiro

-pué… pues si es que no sabía si te gustaría la idea, pero si quieres saber el nombre que pensé pues era Penn- dijo Finn algo nervioso esperando a que dijera algo su esposa

-ese nombre me gusta – el comentario de Marceline hizo tranquilizar a Finn luego de la plática y la comida Finn y Marceline se fueron a su casa la feliz pareja

Ya en su casa subieron a su cuarto para que pudieran descansar un poco por lo que se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro

Paso el tiempo los días se hicieron semanas y las semana meses hasta que solo le quedaba un mes más para que pudiera nacer el bebe, Marceline estaba en su sala viendo una película con arcoíris y jake puesto que Finn fue hasta Aaa porque Fiona y Marshall lo habían llamado (Fiona es la hermana de Finn aquí y Marshall es el primo de Marceline)

Mientras tanto en Aaa

-y bien ¿qué es lo que me querían decir chicos?-

-pues veras Finn lo que pasa es que Marshall y yo…-

-nos vamos a casar- completo el vampiro mientras abrazaba a Fiona

-wow eso es genial- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en su rostro. –mi hermanita se va a casar que buena noticia-

- sí y pues como ya sabes que no tenemos padres- dijo algo triste y encorvándose un poco pero volvió a ponerse recta y puso una sonrisa para terminar con lo que iba a decir. –tu serás quien me lleve hasta donde este Marshall en la boda-

-eso me suena bien y me pone muy feliz que se vayan a casar- luego puso una cara así ^_^

-Finn te quería pedir si fueras tan amable de decirle la noticia a mi prima-

-claro descuida se lo diré a marcy, entonces adiós ya los veré después- se despidió el vampiro antes de salir volando de regreso a Ooo y a su casa

Al llegar a Ooo encontró como había una aldea la cual se estaba quemando el bajo a investigar que pasaba

-¿Qué mier? ¿Qué paso aquí?- decía mientras caminaba por las cayes de la pequeña aldea mirando a los alrededores y vio como había gente muerta lo cual lo dejo con una mirada de temor. –maldita sea ¿qué ocurrió aquí?-

-hola Finn-

Una voz atrajo su atención

-t… tu…. ¿Tú hiciste esto?-

-acaso no es obvio quien más podría ser responsable de tal masacre con fuego, pero aun me falta alguien, y ese alguien eres tú-

**Chan chan chan ok la historia está empezando a tornar un giro inesperado hasta para mi por lo que tal vez dure mas el fic wiiiiiiiii ok otra vez me disculpo por la tardansa pero no me llego la inspiración de igual forma dejen sus reviews y espero lo hayan disfrutado ahora la pregunta **

**¿si fueras alguien de hora de aventura quien serias?**

**Y ahora la frase del día esta frase úsenla para cuando jueguen halo 4 y usen el mantis**

**Beep beep modo riata activado, beep beep súper bombolbi pro activado, beep beep noobs detectados a 700 km de aquí, beep beep acabar con los noobs yo soy pro **

**Ahora si adios**


	8. the die of flame princes

**Hey que tal bitches como están espero estén bien bueno hoy no platicare mucho pues quiero empezar pronto con el fic que tanto han esperado perdón la tardanza **

**Capitulo 8: la muerte de la princesa flama**

-así que fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto- dijo Finn señalando a la susodicha

-si bobo desde hace unos 5 meses empecé a hacer esto la verdad me aburría bastante así que empecé a hacer esto por diversión y no habrá nada más divertido que matarte a ti Finn- dijo la princesa flama iniciando a sacar una bola de fuego y apuntarla a Finn para luego lanzársela pero Finn la esquivo con facilidad para pasarse a atrás de ella y luego darle una patada tirándola al piso, ella se levanto sin más empezando a crear más fuego desde ella misma y salió corriendo asía Finn el cual recibió varios golpes quemándose la cara luego de eso cayó en el suelo para con una patada desde donde estaba tirar a la princesa y tomarla de un pie soportando las quemaduras y lanzarla a una pared pero ella se logro a parar antes de tocar la pared para luego llegar de nuevo con fin y de un golpe en el estomago sacarle el aire dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo

-jajajajaja al parecer no eres tan fuerte eh humano- dijo para notar entre su cabello que le tapaba el cuello una marca de dientes. –tu… ¿ya no eres un humano?, entonces es cierto lo que decían estas… ¡con esa maldita vampira de mierda!- grito furiosa la Pf apretando sus puños pero al escuchar cómo le decían a Marceline Finn se transformo en un murciélago gigante para después con una pata pisarla mientras se escuchaba un grito de dolor

-no le vuelvas a hablar así a mi esposa entendiste pendeja- ella se impresiono por lo que dijo y luego puso una cara sádica con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer dejando un camino de fuego. –A donde va, no… no me digas que tiene pensado- dicho esto salió volando des transformado para llegar a su casa con la sorpresa de que estaba en llamas luego vio afuera de la cueva y se encontró con jake y arcoíris desmayados y a un lado Marceline acorralada y enfrente a la perra de prendida

-esta muerta puta- dijo Finn saliendo de la nada pateándole la cara y lanzarla para otro lado. – ¿Marcy estas bien?-

-si descuida estoy bien y también el bebe- dijo temblando un poco

-descuida me encargare de apagar el fuego

Dijo para luego tomar su espada la cual tenía envainada para acercarse con una mirada sádica a la princesa que estaba en el suelo pero se levanto pero… no por mucho

Finn de un solo tajo corto ambos pies de la chica haciendo que ella cayera

-aaaaaaaaah ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- pregunto adolorida ya tirada

-esto y más mereces por intentar hacerle algo a mi esposa e hijo- dijo Finn pegándole con el mango de la espada en la cara dejándola medio atontada por el golpe, para luego empezar a golpear la cara de ella con brutalidad como si no hubiera mañana, ella intento defenderse per le clavo la espada en el brazo dejándola enterrada en el suelo

-acabare contigo cuando esté satisfecho- dijo esto para seguirla golpeando se veía sangre que le salía a ella y él se le quemaban cada vez más las manos en un momento dado le quito la espada para luego tomarla en brazos dirigiéndose a…. el mar

-bien estúpida es hora de que te des un chapuzón que hueles a mierda –ella al escuchar eso se empezó a asustar para empezar a pegarle en la cara cosa que no funciono el la tomo de una mano y la colgó por un barranco donde para que cayera en el agua luego de eso ella se empezó a mover como loca por el miedo de caer

-no espera por favor no lo hagas lo siento- dijo llorando ella mirándolo

-bien te perdonare la vida si me dices que nunca más mataras a nadie y que dejaras en paz a Marceline y luego te iras de Ooo para siempre-

-no nunca lo hare solo te pido perdón por golpearte pero a tu putita no le digo nada- después de escuchar eso la fue dejando resbalarse

-ok adiós espero no te moleste mojarte- decía con una sonrisa

-no no no no no no espera no lo hagas lo siento me iré de Ooo pero no lo hagas-

-te tardaste mucho así que…. –cerro los ojos para volverlos a abrir con una mirada psicópata y decir- jodete –dicho esto la lanzo al agua donde cayó y se escuchaban sus gritos suplicando que la salven mientras que Finn se reía de ella mientras le hacia una cara así ^_^.l. ella solo siguió ahí llorando mientras cada vez más se apagaba todo su fuego hasta que se evaporo por completo con gran parte del agua. –ojala hubiera jugado más con ella pero bueno espero se joda allá abajo- luego de esto se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su esposa, su hermano y arcoíris

Una vez que se despertaron Jake y arcoíris Finn les conto de cómo mato a la princesa flama y de lo que ocurrió antes

-creo que exageraste un poco ¿no crees hermano?- ah este comentario Finn negó con la cabeza

-ella merecía sufrir a un mas –dijo Finn dejando espantado a Jake por la cara de sed de sangre que tenia

-ok de acuerdo solo no me veas así –dijo espantado por lo que Finn se rio por la expresión de su hermano

-tranquilo jejeje- dijo este

-bueno mejor ya nos vamos al parecer ahora tendrán que estar en esta casa –dijo arcoíris mientras salía con jake por la puerta

Después de que se fueron cenaron y se fueron a dormir dejando atrás un día mas y a un amor de la niñez

**Ok hasta aquí lo sé muy corto pero el próximo lo compensara aparte no se me ocurrió nada para seguir este cap. Así que pues ahora la pregunta del día**

**¿Les gustaría que hiciera una página o grupo en facebook para que se enteren de mis fics y todo eso o así como estoy, estoy bien?**

**Decídanlo y hoy no hay frase motivadora así que chau chau**


	9. el final adios a todos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al último capítulo de este fic llamado los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline, mmmm aun recuerdo el primer capítulo lo recuerdo por qué no llevo muchos pero como saben la historia pues ya no tenía nada mas de prolongación y pues les agradezco a todos los que siguieron este fic muchísimas gracias por todo, por sus reviews, por sus favoritos, por todo bueno antes de seguir a agradecer y empezar a llorar jejeje pues quiero que se unan a la página de facebook donde ahí encontraran cada que suba un nuevo fic yyy pues espero le puedan dar like y seguirme aun que esta historia terminara enserio muchas gracias y por ser el ultimo capitulo que les parece un poco de todo ósea: amor, sexo, sangre, felicidad, tristeza, enojo y una gran perdida . Pues bueno ya no se las hago más de larga así que empecemos con este último capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: hora de aventura y sus personajes no son míos son de pendleton Ward (si fuera mío todos los capítulos habría sexo y finnceline: 3) hasta que alguien decida crear hora de aventura anime.**

**Capitulo 9: lo siento, adiós a todos.**

Era una noche común prácticamente eran las 12:00 am Marceline se levanto agitando a Finn gritando. –ya viene Finn levántate debemos ir al hospital –a esto Finn no despertó pero le dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Finn duerme deja tu mensaje después del tono bip –dijo de broma Finn para que Marceline le gritara en el oído.

-¡IDIOTA LEVANTATE SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE TU HIJO VA A NACER IMBECIL! –le grito despertando a Finn el cual le respondió.

-No mames como que ya porque no avisas Marceline date prisa –Marceline lo vio con una cara así -_- y luego salieron directo (volando claro) al hospital una vez ahí Marceline fue llevada a la sala de parto donde ya pasando una hora el hijo de la pareja de vampiros. En un momento llego abriendo la puerta de golpe Jake gritando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿El bebe está bien? ¿Marceline se murió en el parto? –esto último lo dijo de broma pero aun así el bebe (ósea Penn) se enojo y puso una típica cara de monstruo peor a la de Marceline o Finn juntos haciendo que Jake se desmallara

-jajajajaja ese es mi hijo –dijo Finn riendo para luego tomar en brazos a su pequeño bebe. –bien y para de una vez confirmarlo tu nombre será Penn ^_^ -

Ese día transcurrió normal la verdad nada interesante sucedió en todo el tiempo que paso (un año) a excepción del fallecimiento de la dulce princesa por una extraña enfermedad llamada la enfermedad de las vacas locas (y aparte tenía sida pegado por mentita XD) y que el bebe en un año parecía tener 4 años.

Pasando un año (4 años para el niño)

Era otra noche normal y aburrida para Finn él se encontraba en su cama esperando a Marceline aprovechando que su hijo estaba más que entretenido con la televisión por qué señales de cable las habían vuelo a conectar claro no salía nada nuevo salían cosas de los 80s para arriba y Penn se encontraba viendo un anime muy entretenido y educativo

(Sonido de la tele)

Sale un sonidito de canción y empieza la canción de la tele

-el cielo resplandece a mi alrededor alrededor (por cierto las cosas entre los son coros de canciones aquí y en cualquier otro fic)

Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin

Con libertad puedes buscar hoy el cielo azul el cielo azul

Despierta furia un golpe de pronto en ti

Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción

Derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran Dragon

¡CHALA HEAD CHALA! (Por cierto Penn está cantando a todo pulmón la canción también y Finn alcanza a escucharla y anda casi susurrándola pero se le escapo el grito en esta parte XD)

No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré

(Desde esta parte Finn también la está cantando)

¡CHALA HEAD CHALA!

Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción

¡HARE UNA GENKIDAMA!

¡CHALA HEAD CHALA!

No pienses nada solo escucha sueños hay en tu corazón

¡CHALA HEAD CHALA!

No importa lo que suceda sonreiré el día de hooooooooy

(Si súper educativo ese anime que amo tanto *-* ok de echo me enseño muchas cosas que me tardare en poner así que pues se las diré

Primo Josué: ya cállate ciliado y sigue con la historia

Yo: como mierda entraste puto vete a la verga

Josué: continua o no me voy

Yo: ok pero vete

Josué: ne ni madres aquí me quedo a ver qué pedo

Yo: ok ¬¬, por cierto de una vez aviso este Josué estará en otros fics)

Una vez termino la canción empezó un capitulo y en cuanto a Finn el seguía esperando a Marceline porque tenían "asuntos pendientes" if you know what i mean

Una vez que ella salió se veía con una tipo pijama de color morado que era como un tipo vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en si estaba transparente pero su tonalidad morado (de la pijama) se seguía notando, al verla Finn sonrió de forma sucia mientras él caminaba asía Marceline la cual le planto un beso apasionado francés ya no importaba el aire ninguno lo necesitaba ya pero esa noche no querían que fuese para besarse solamente iba a ser una de las mas sexuales que hayan tenido en su vida ahora inmortal para Finn

(Josué: no jodas ¿neta pondrás escenas completas de sexo o serás como muchos weones que solo dicen que lo hacen y ya?

Yo: cabron tu me conoces bien sabes que soy bien pervert y adoro el hentai igual que tu y no digas que no cabrón

Josué: ne jodete puto no lo digas aun pendejo apenas aparezco y ya les dices que me gusta el hentai jodete

Yo: ne ya cállate y deja seguir weon)

Una vez termino el beso Finn le dijo muy sensualmente (yo: no piensen que soy puto ni nada por el estilo pero ustedes entiende

Josué: ne ni pito ya diles que eres bien pinche homosexual

Yo: chingas a tu madre pendejada, no le hagan caso tiene retraso y síndrome de Down

Josué: cállate pendejo porque yo bien que soy como tu puto dios pendejo

Yo: ahí si wey no mames ya chingate cabron al rato nos seguimos peleando deja que Finn ya se coja a Marceline wey) y en un susurro a Marceline. –oye Marcy voltéate por favor – a esto ella asintió un poco para hacerle caso pero no son antes mirar el pene erecto de Finn y sonreír para luego recargarse en la pared de frente y que Finn luego sacara su pene listo y empezó con lo suyo metiéndoselo despacio por la vagina haciendo que ella gimiera muy sensualmente tras cada que aumentaba con la fuerza y la velocidad, Finn la tomaba de las caderas mientras se lo metía y el cuerpo de ella estaba frente a la pared mientras sus pechos chocaban contra ella en un momento Finn la volteo poniéndose frente a ella y levantando la pierna izquierda de ella para tomarla del muslo y volverle a meter la verga mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba el pecho izquierdo y la besaba aun mas apasionada mente hasta que Finn y Marceline separaron sus labios para decirse los dos "me vengo" acto seguido ambos se vinieron quisieron continuar pero cuando iban a comenzar de nuevo se escucho un grito que los espanto por lo repentino que fue.

-¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! –grito Penn espantándolos a los dos rompiendo el ambiente sexual que había como ya no pudieron recuperar en lo que se habían quedado se fueron a dormir y acto seguido Penn también pero subiendo a su cuarto el cual construyeron hace poco dijo. –otra vez mis padres hacen esos ruidos raros me pregunto por qué serán bueno al menos nunca pelean como lo harían varios padres como la tía Fiona y el tío Marshall ellos siempre están peleando creo o no sé lo que escucho fuera de su cuarto es diferente al de mis padres ok mejor duermo tengo sueño y ya se acabo **Dragon Ball **Z estuvo genial ver que Gohan matara a Cell ok luego sigo viendo que sigue pero ahora mejor me duermo.

Paso un mes más y raros asesinatos empezaron a haber en Ooo los cuales no se explicaban nadie sabía la causa de muerte pues no fue con un arma ni envenenado por que su cuerpo no representaba el hecho de que lo envenenaran pero un día en uno de los cadáveres encontraron (y con eso digo Jake y los guardias bananas) unas marcas de dientes en su cuello Jake saco sospechas rápido solo se le cruzo una persona "_Marceline" _ese día fueron a casa de Marceline Jake y los guardias al entrar a la casa en la cual entraron sin avisar encontraron a Marceline caminando de una lado a otro se veía preocupada y al ver a Jake puso una leve sonrisa y se acerco a él. –Jake que bueno que viniste no se que le paso a Finn no está desde la noche pasada no se que le habrá pasado –a esto Jake abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Dónde se había metido su hermano? Se lo preguntaba pero no dio nada y siguió por lo que venia

-Marceline te queríamos preguntar si no sabes acerca de los asesinatos que hay últimamente –

-no solo sé que han estado pasando desde hace ya un mes ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo con esto? –

-tal vez mas de lo que piensas el cadáver mas reciente y muchos otros tienen mordidas de colmillos en el cuello, además que cada cadáver termino con menos del 2% de sangre en su cuerpo –a esto ella abrió los ojos como platos asustada, y sorprendida pero luego se puso molesta

-y que ¿acaso crees que yo lo hice no mames Jake? –dijo enojada mirándolo pero de repente un sonido se escucho fuera de la casa y la cueva fue un sonido de un grito, todos salieron y lo que vieron los dejo temblando pero Marceline lloraba un poco por ver lo que pasaba, era Finn y estaba matando a un duende mordiéndolo del cuello sus ojos ahora eran rojizos carmesís y su pelo se torno extrañamente negro Finn se le lanzo a un guardia y lo mato al instante con facilidad mordiéndole la yugular (si es que tienen yugular) Jake sabía que aunque fuese su hermano estaba más que loco y eso no era bueno así que empezó a pelear con el usando sus poderes mágicos mientras Marceline estaba arrodillada en el piso viendo aun el cadáver mientras sus cerebro procesaba lo que debía hacer hasta que le llego la simple respuesta si dejaba a Finn vivo todos morirían, era de día por lo que no le sería nada difícil terminar con el bueno no sería difícil si no fuera él en el momento recordó cuando se conocieron ese mismo día ella se prometió no enamorarse de él claro no lo cumplió nuevamente cuando lo hizo su lacayo se prometió no hacer nada que influyera en su relación como amigos, cosa que logro lamentablemente esto hizo que se volvieran más cercano, también cuando trajeron a su padre de la nocheosfera en un punto ella le quería preguntar "¿Qué era lo que pensaba de ella?" pero no pudo hacerlo y se excuso preguntándole porque tenía un bolsillo en su camisa, también recordó cuando cantaron todos juntos ella recordaba lo mal que se sentía al escuchar que Finn le decía que era su amiga nada más y recordó que la descubrió en cuanto a que solo fue con ellos por querer estar cerca de ellos a pesar que solo era por Finn, por ultimo recordó algo que le dio esperanzas de el amor de Finn.

(Flash back)

(Aquí hago referencia a bad Little boy pero esto es algo que me puse a pensar como si Marceline le hubiera pasado algo así con Finn por eso en el capitulo cuando va con el rey helado ya tenía ella una historia lista, a ver díganme de donde se le habrá ocurrido ¿eh?)

Estaban en el cementerio Finn le arrebato a Jake de los brazos de Marceline pero esta cayó en una lanza clavándosela justo en el "corazón" en ese momento el sol empezó a salir y Jake cubrió de él a Marceline la cual se encontraba cerca de Finn. –Finn… creo… creo que de aquí ya no paso este creo… que será el adiós pero antes quiero saber si… -dijo ella con esfuerzo mientras Finn lloraba de ver a Marceline así. –dime… tu… ¿me amas?- le dijo captando aun más la atención de Finn (por cierto todo lo que dicen es creo diferente a excepción de la pregunta de Marceline).

¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan obvio que no tiene sentido Marceline porque me haces sentir así no lo entiendo acaso intentas burlarte de mí?–le dijo llorando aun mas pero Marceline se quito la lanza mostrándole a Finn que solo se puso unos cuanto panecillos de jalea

-cielos Finn dijiste algo que no tenía ni idea perdona solo… -no termino de hablar pues fue besada por Finn ella estaba más que impresionada y el se sonrojo para luego abrazarla

-nunca juegues así conmigo por favor –le dijo esto y ella lo abrazo por igual diciéndole

-está bien perdóname Finn –

(Fin del flash back)

Marceline seguía llorando pero luego miro a los guardias bananas ya muertos y Jake tirado aun vivo pero a punto de ser mordido por Finn pero Marceline llego rápido y le quito su collar que lo protegía del sol para que luego este cayera en el suelo mientras volvía a tener su pelo y ojos del color anterior que tenia Marceline al verlo retorcerse lloro mientras se arrodillaba frente Finn el cual dijo. –perdóname amor, no llores estás haciendo bien al acabar con mi vida, lamento lo que hice y… Agh merezco esto, cuida a Penn aun que yo no este y el hecho de haber matado así a la gente fue porque no me controle algo me impedía parar, Marceline te amo desde que te conocí me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo como pareja pero eso… me pasa por… estar tras chicas que no me querían… soy tan estúpido… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –grito esto nuevamente mientas se evaporaba poco a poco el vampiro y la reina vampira le gritaba "¡no me dejes Finn!" pero ya no pudo hacer nada Finn desapareció mientras Marceline lloraba Penn alcanzo a ver lo sucedido y se acerco a su mama para empezar a llorar también.

Pasaron 9 años al parecer después de que Penn tuviera 4 años siguió creciendo normal ahora tenía 13 años pero el ya no vivía con su madre actualmente su madre estaba sola en su casa aun no superaba lo de Finn pero ese día exactamente ese mismo día que mato a Finn el cual lamentablemente era el cumpleaños de su difunto esposo ella se harto de cómo le iba en la vida ese día salió sin collar a dar un paseo por Ooo llego a la tumba de Finn donde no estaba su cuerpo si no sus cosas más queridas Marceline sujeto fuertemente la sombrilla y mirando a la tumba salió una lagrima con una sonrisa pequeña y melancólica lamentablemente su hijo iba a visitarla pero cuando él se acerco no quiso interrumpir pensaba que estaba rezando por su padre de nuevo pero se quedo en shock cuando escucho las palabras de su madre las cuales eran. –amor… pronto te veré de nuevo… lo lamento pero ya no puedo seguir sin ti por eso me despido de todo aquí y de la misma forma en la que te fuiste de mi lado y no pudiste regresar, olvidarte será imposible pero quitarme la vida no por eso… adiós Jake, adiós arcoíris y sobre todo Penn – acto seguid tiro su sombrilla para luego ser incinerada por el sol Penn intento evitarlo pero cuando se acerco ella ya no estaba.

-no… mamá… ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito con lagrimas el niño para luego hacer lo mismo que hicieron con su padre, trajo varias películas de terror, unos cuadros de Jesús que tanto amaba su madre, su bajo-hacha, y un rosario para luego enterrarlos al instante empezó a llover mientras Penn miraba ambas tumbas con lagrimas en los ojos el lloraba amas no poder por lo que pasaba su madre se suicido por la falta de su padre esa noche llovió a montones y Penn se quedo a dormir en la casa de su madre mientras entre sus brazos abrazaba partes de ropa de ambos padres como si estuvieran con él mientras al igual que antes lloraba a mares no le quedaba nadie más que sus tíos y primos pero él no se mataría seria la viva imagen de su padre en su honor y seria el rey semi-vampiro de la nocheosfera para lo que le restaba de la eternidad no le importaría esta solo después de todo ya lo estaba.

**Muy bien hasta aquí se queda este fic y este es el último capitulo lamento la tardanza pero no se me ocurrían muchas ideas pero cuando se me ocurrieron aquí estoy a la 1:36 de la mañana por ustedes, bueno pues los invito a seguir me en facebook en mi página llamada: Iván fanfics, se escribe justo como lo puse y pues gracias a todos los que me siguieron leyendo hasta este noveno y último capítulo muchas gracias y por favor no es nada difícil vayan a leer mis otros fics seguro les gustaran ahora si adiós y buenas noches. **


End file.
